


Beloved

by Elizandre



Series: Tropevember! [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Hidden Injury, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), ThunderIron - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark deserves nice things, Tropes, Tropevember, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, steve isnt in this because im salty, the team kinda neglects tony, thor would be an attentive husband, tropevember challenge, unnoticed injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre
Summary: Tony keeps avoiding Thor’s hugs and he doesn’t know why - his beloved has never flinched from him in such a way before.When he confronts the genius on the matter, he discovers something life-changing.“Wait... you mean, you’re not enhanced like the good captain?”“Nope, just a plain, old, squishy human right here.”And Thor... Thor is devastated.(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 7: Unnoticed injury)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Tropevember! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202
Comments: 10
Kudos: 268





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written any marvel fics before, so lets see how this goes!
> 
> Xoxo

Now, Thor knows he’s not the brightest, nor the most observant of the Avengers, but this is the third time in a row that Tony has flinched at his hugs - and he knows it’s not a touch thing, because they are all aware of just how much the genius enjoys physical contact.

After the third time Tony’s small body twitches away from his touch, he can’t help but ask, “Tony? Are you injured? Have I done something wrong?” Concern colouring his voice. His beloved - not that the man is aware of his affections - never says no to his cuddles.

“What? I’m fine, Point Break,” he says, frowning at the blond. “Why do you ask?”

“Well... this is the third time you have shied away from physical contact with me, so I was just wondering—”

“Oh! Shit, sorry man. I’ve just... yeah, okay. I’m a little sore, that’s all. Nothing personal.” He admits sheepishly, confusing the god.

“Sore? Have you been on any solo missions lately?”

“Erm... no?”

“Oh.” Thor says with a frown of his own. “Then what reason do you have for being sore?”

“The fight...? 5 days ago?” Tony says slowly. “With the doombots? They got a couple of good hits in to my torso... broke a couple ribs.”

“Ah, yes. I remember the fight well! But surely your healing factor would have countered your injuries by now?” He questions worriedly, tilting his head to the side, looking like an adorable golden retriever to Tony.

“Uh... I hate to be the one to break it to you, your Majesty... but I don’t have a healing factor.”

“You... don’t?” Thor whispers in shock, eyes widening when Tony shakes his head with a fond, sad smile.

“Nope. Plain old human, right here! Have you... thought I was enhanced this whole time?” He asks.

“I— yes! You perform so admirably, and have always held up against the strength of myself and the good captain, so I just assumed...”

“Ah. Well, thanks I guess?” Tony says with a small chuckle, before patting his ribs softly. “It’s gonna take me a couple of weeks to be fully healed, though.”

“But— you get hurt so often! And you’re always going back out into the field days later!” Thor says aghast, memories of his beloved in action suddenly flooding his mind.

He spends most of his spare attention in battle keeping an eye on the Hawk and Widow, because they are human and... squishy. He stares in horror as he remembers many times when he could have prevented something from happening to Tony, but assumed that with his enhances strength and healing, he would be fine...

“Are the other’s aware?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“... Of course?” Tony replies, with that same, sad smile on his face.

“And none of them try to protect you?!” Anger now colouring his voice with the realisation that their teammates never cover Tony’s back, despite knowing he’s only human.

“Well— I mean, I have the armour, yeah? And FRIDAY watches my back, so...” he pauses, sympathy taking over his features as he realises why Thor is so upset. Reaching out a hand, he pats him on the bicep comfortingly. “I’m fine, Thor. Probably the most well-protected person out there. People get injured all the time in our line of work, it’s no big deal—”

“It is a VERY big deal to me, Anthony.” Thor states, his voice booming like thunder in his rage. “How many times could the others have prevented your injuries? How many times could I—” he stops, hanging his head in shame, the anger rushing out of him as quickly as it came. “I am sorry, Tony. Sincerely. Had I known, I would have made more effort to ensure you were not injured.”

“I— Thor... it’s not your responsibility to stop me from getting hurt— it’s not any of the teams’ responsibility, but my own. I’m fine! Don’t worry about it, okay?” He asks, slowly edging down the hall towards his lab. “But thanks, y’know— for caring,” he says with a smile, before turning away fully, leaving Thor alone in the hallway with his guilt.

“Of course I care, Anthony...” he whispers to himself, before heading back to his room, lost in thought.

•••

Thor spends a lot of his next two days in their joint common areas, hoping to catch Tony, but the scientist never appears, not even for their team meals - which, now that Thor thinks about it, he misses quite often.

“Lady FRIDAY?” Thor asks hesitantly on his third day of not seeing hide nor hair of his beloved.

“Yes, your Majesty?” She asks pleasantly, making him smile. He is rather fond of the Lady in the ceiling that answers all of his questions about Earth.

“Where is Tony?” He asks.

“Boss is in his lab, your Majesty.”

“Ah... and, erm... how long has he been in there?” He questions worriedly, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. Midgardians are a lot more aggressive when it comes to their privacy than Asgardians.

There is a pregnant pause which causes Thor to wince, before she finally replies, “Boss has been in his Lab for 52 hours and 24 minutes.”

52 HOURS?! That is over 2 days!

“And when did he last sleep? Or eat?” Thor asks again, heart clenching in his chest as he has another realisation.

All those times when Tony would do 5 day long research sprees... he didn’t have enhances abilities. Shouldn’t regular humans not stay awake for longer than 48 hours? 

His thoughts are interrupted by FRIDAY, who answers, “Boss slept for approximately 3 hours and 16 minutes about 22 hours ago, and... he has not eaten more than a cereal bar since entering his workshop, though he assures me that coffee is one of the main food groups, and he has had... 7 cups of coffee since entering his workshop.

No food... 7 cups of coffee... 3 hours and 16 minutes sleep... how is Anthony still alive?!

“Alright...” Thor says slowly, brain still processing the WRONGNESS of the information he was just given. “Is Anthony allergic to anything, FRIDAY?”

“Boss is not allergic to anything, no, your Majesty. Though, he often expresses his dislike for tea.” The AI answers helpfully, Thor sending a grateful smile up towards the ceiling.

“Thank you, my Lady. That is indeed helpful information,” he says, pulling out some pans, already knowing what he shall make for his darling Anthony.

Humming to himself, Thor goes about making a traditional Asgardian dish, occasionally asking FRIDAY where to find specific spices, or ones that are similar to those he has on Asgard. He’s almost finished when Clint walks in, nose held high in the air.

“Mmm! What’s cookin— THOR?!” He stops, gaping at the God. “What... YOU CAN COOK?!” He shrieks.

“Why, of course I can, Hawk Man!” He laughs, before turning back to the dish at hand.

“But... you never cook for team night?” Clint questions accusingly, to which Thor nods in agreement.

“I do not,” he says simply.

“Then... why are you cooking now?”

“Because it is for my beloved!” He states jovially, as if that clears everything up, ignorant to the shock racing through Clint.

“Beloved?!” He squawks.

“Why, yes! Asgardian warriors only cook meals for our beloved, typically. It is part of the courting process.” He says, plating up the beef stew and crispy sourdough bread for himself and Tony.

“You... you have a beloved?” Clint asks, eyes narrowed, wondering if Thor is being deliberately dense.

“Why, of course I do!” He exclaims in happiness, walking towards the elevator which opens without him asking.

“But— I thought you and Jane were done?”

“We are!” Thor calls out sunnily as the elevator doors close, leaving Clint gaping in shock. “Thank you, Lady FRIDAY! You are most helpful,” He says, his sunny smile dimming into a genuine one. “I do not wish for anyone to know my feelings towards Anthony before I tell him myself,” he admits shyly.

“Your Majesty...” FRIDAY starts, pausing in seeming contemplation. “How long... have you been fond of Boss?”

“I have been infatuated with dear Anthony from the moment I pulsed my lightning into him during our very first battle and he continued to fight as if nothing had happened. He is... extraordinary.” Thor says reverently, smiling at the memory. He knew Tony was is One from the very beginning.

“And yet... you have not done anything about it until now. Why?”

“I was waiting to see if he returned my affections... but when you imformed me that he was not taking care of himself... perhaps it is time that I become a little more proactive in caring for my beloved,” he explains. 

“I see...” the robotic voice says slowly, before the elevator jolts into motion. “I shall open the lab doors for you, your Majesty.” She says primly.

“Thank you very much, my Lady,” Thor replies with genuine gratitude.

“It is my pleasure, your Majesty. It will be... nice to not be the only one looking out for Boss,” she admits, making Thor’s smile dim into something more serious.

“I promise you, Lady FRIDAY, I shall do my very best to provide for my beloved to atone for my inaction in the past.”

“... That is good enough for me,” she says quietly, and Thor thinks he might have just found himself an ally in his attempts to woo his dear Anthony.

•••

Now, Tony knows he’s not the brightest, nor the most observant of the Avengers, but something is going on.

It’s been over 2 months now since he told Thor that he is a plain, old, squishy human, and he didn’t think the reveal would change things so much.

He’s seen more of the God in the past 2 months than he probably has in the past year combined!

The man is suddenly everywhere; bringing him home cooked food - which is, holy shit, AMAZINGLY GOOD - or sparring with him, or already there, batting away enemies with Mjolnir when Tony turns around to attack an incoming threat FRIDAY has warned him about.

It’s disconcerting... but... nice.

And that is WORRYING!

Because every nice thing Tony gets always ends up leaving him or being destroyed, and— fuck! He’s grown fond of the big, blond lug!

... Maybe more than a little fond.

I mean, come on! The guy is a literal God with muscles for days and the softness of a golden retriever... Tony was already ‘fond’ of him before he became a regular staple in his life. And maybe Tony enjoys his company brightening up the lab, enjoys watching him play fetch with Dummy, enjoys listening to the random questions he asks FRIDAY about human foods or customs or TV shows, enjoys the way he now hugs him with SO MUCH CARE, treating him like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever encountered.

... It’s been a long time since some has been GENTLE with Tony... and he finds that instead of feeling annoyed or smothered by it, he likes it; likes being able to let his guard down and trust that someone will take care of him for once.

So sue him. He has big, fat Feelings with a capital F for Thor - and he can’t even bring himself to be upset about it, because... he’s pretty sure the God might just feel the same way.

I mean, he’s not stupid. 

Constantly bringing him food? Taking an interest in his AIs, protecting him in battle... all the signs are there, and Tony is much too impatient to wait much longer... but, how should he go about it? Should he make him something? It is kind of Tony’s thing, after all.

Lost in his thoughts, Tony doesn’t even realise he’s not alone in the lab anymore, until he feels strong, yet gentle, arms wrapping around him from behind, one of said arms carefully depositing a plateful of something divine smelling before him, the other curling around his waist tightly as a face presses into his hair.

“Hello, Tony.” Thor’s baritone voice comes from above, the deep sound, plus the warmth of his body making Tony melt into his touch.

“Hello, your Majesty,” he says fondly, tilting his head up to catch a glimpse of the God’s face, which beams down at him in reply.

Fuck, he’s so pretty, Tony thinks.

Thor’s eyes widen in surprise and pleasure, making Tony frown in confusion.

“I think you are very pretty too, Anthony,” Thor says softly, Tony freezing in place. 

Shit, he just said that out loud - also, Thor thinks he’s PRETTY!

Well, no one has ever accused him of not being a gay mess, he thinks, throwing caution to the wind as he reaches up to tug Thor closer so that he can slot his lips against the God’s confidently.

Holy shit.

The angle is terrible, but Tony can’t bring himself to care when it feels like tiny fireworks are going off on his tongue, the hairs on his arms standing to attention as he gasps into Thor’s mouth.

The God pauses for a moment, before growling into the kiss, which - hello?! Is HOT AS FUCK! Tony can only let out a small whimper when the blond pulls away, spinning him round quickly, before reattaching their mouths with a ferocity that makes Tony’s knees weak.

The two battle for dominance, biting and sucking and groaning in delight as they push against one another, before Thor grabs Tony by the thighs, lifting him up into his arms, the drag of their bodies against eachother causing them both to gasp for air.

Resting their foreheads together, the two pause, catching their breath, Tony staring into Thor’s dazzling baby blues, currently darkened with lust.

“Fuck... are— are you sure about this?” Tony asks, voice coming out rough and throaty.

Pulling away, Thor stares at the genuis bewildered. “Anthony... you are my beloved! I have never been more sure of anything!” He replies reverently.

“Oh...” Tony whispers in shock. “Beloved?”

“My One,” Thor says with a nod and a gentle smile, leaning his forehead against the genius’ once more. “I have wanted you for quite some time, my dear Tony.”

“Oh.” Tony whispers again eloquently, causing Thor to chuckle fondly. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?” He asks.

“Ah... I was not sure if you... returned my affections,” he admits bashfully, “and such is the way with the Gods, we tend to wait for our chosen to make the first move.”

“Why?” Tony asks in quiet confusion.

“Because, beloved,” Thor says, pressing the sweetest of kisses to his brow. “If I were to act first, I would be afraid that you went along with it because you felt you had no choice in the matter... because of WHAT I am...”

“Oh... Thor,” Tony says sadly, his heart swelling for the beautifully kind man before him. “You’re not pressuring me into anything, I promise.” He whispers, pulling back to look the God in the eyes.

“... You’re sure? Because I am more than content to wait, Tony, until you are sure.” Thor assures. “I will wait as long as it takes—”

Tony can’t help it. This amazing, wonderful man he’s been pining over for years, not only likes him back, but is prepared to wait indefinitely for him? His lips crash back into Thor’s with bruising force.

“I’m sure,” he mumbles between kisses, softening them from something brutal and passionate, into something tender and sweet. “I’m so fucking sure, Thor.”

“So you... consent to my courtship?” He asks, only pulling away far enough to ask the question, the two sharing damp breaths.

“I... yeah, Point Break. I consent to your courtship.”

The smile that lights up Thor’s face is unlike any Tony has ever seen before, his eyes shining with an ethereal blue light, Tony blinking in shock as a feeling of euphoria washes over him.

“And so it is done,” Thor whispers in awe, bending down to to press his lips softly to his chosen’s. “Thank you, Tony.”

And oh. Oh wow. 

No one has ever thanked Tony for something like this before. People usually just expect him to put out, due to his carefully cultivated reputation.

“I... you don’t have to thank me,” he whispers back.

“I do. You do me an honour in choosing me when we are surrounded by so many capable warriors,” he says firmly.

“Oh. Well... you’re welcome,” Tony smiles, thinking he’s the truly lucky one, now that he has finally, after so many years, found someone to call his own.


End file.
